


Bistro Kisses

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: After shopping, food and kisses.





	Bistro Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

“Thanks for getting me the backpay, Tony.” 

“You deserved it. You were doing their work when the plane went down.”

They had shopped and Tony sent the clothes back to Avengers Tower. He and Steve were eating dinner at a little bistro. Steve impulsively grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed. And he didn’t let go. He held it. 

“Anywhere you’d like to go?” Steve asked. 

Tony smiled and shook his head. “I think I’d like to kiss you again.”

Steve blushed, then without looking around to see if anyone was watching, he leaned across the table and kissed Tony’s soft lips.


End file.
